Wrong
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Because maybe he chose to be with the wrong royalty.


So I wrote this for a friend who loves this ship a lot. Enjoy!

OoooO

Kristoff meant well, he did honestly. He had helped the Princess of Arendelle find her sister, the Queen of Arendelle. He was a good guy at heart, truthfully, he was. But, he was having second thoughts about it all.

He and Anna, they had developed a relationship after their two day journey of finding the Ice Queen. Of course, his main concern being Anna, he didn't pay much attention to her older sister when Anna had been hit with ice. Could you blame the ice harvester? Anna was the only _human _female contact he had encountered in well, forever really. Sure, he knew the Queen was capable of controlling ice, which was pretty darn awesome in his opinion, but he was with Anna so much that she grew on him. He found himself attracted the ginger, but something was slightly off.

It didn't matter much, honestly, he didn't care. He was overprotective of her and in the end they developed a relationship. But… that kiss. When they shared their first kiss, it was, well, it felt one-sided to him. And not on his part, on Anna's. Kristoff kissed her back, he did, but it didn't feel quite right.

Maybe he didn't love her… maybe he was just in like with her…?

Kristoff wasn't sure where they were from there, but he did recall how he felt when he saw the Queen use her powers. No mobs to kill or hunt her, no fear swirling in her eyes, no pain or misery bringing her down, but instead joy and relief. He witnessed her powers as the covered the floor in a thick layer of ice and the people stare in awe at her beautiful abilities. Kristoff stared in awe at the structure and control of her once raging powers.

And he felt his heart race at the sight of her spun one her skates and laughing with her younger sister.

Of course, he shook it off quickly acting as though it meant nothing. He was just happy for Anna. But it did not end there.

XxxxX

Anna had raced at him and tackled him into a hug. She was happy and cheerful as always, her smile shined brightly at the harvester. Kristoff had returned the embrace, but he felt little warmth inside. Then she stole a kiss. Kristoff had backed away, startled at her touch. Anna's head tilted to the side as she raised her brow in question, "What's wrong, Kristoff?"

The blonde stared in disbelief and coughed, "You-you just… k-kissed me!"

Anna gave him a look as her arms crossed, "And the problem is?"

Kristoff's jaw hung open, "Anna! You can't just go kissing people!" He threw his hands up with wide eyes.

"I can if they are my boyfriend." She replied with a know it all look.

Kristoff scrunched his eyebrows in response, "What?"

After long explanations from Anna and many questions from Kristoff, they were officially together. Anna would hug him and peck his lips and cheeks, she would hold his hand and give him affectionate nosies.

Kristoff enjoyed it for a while, but he felt as empty with her showers of affections. He looked down and sighed, it was over a month now. Why wasn't he happy with the Princess? Anna was overjoyed with him, and she really liked him, almost in love with him. He just liked her.

"Kristoff!"

The blonde male turned to see the Princess racing towards him with her famous smile. He stepped off his sled and readied for her tackle-hug. Anna had tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave him a light kiss on his nose and smiled wider, "Guess what?!"

Kristoff pondered for a moment and then shrugged, "What?"

Anna squealed and twirled, "Elsa wants to eat with us! She wants to formally meet you!"

Kristoff raised a brow, "Really? She doesn't have any Queenly duties to attend to this time?"

Anna punched her boyfriend lightly, "No, she is free this time and really wants to meet you! Please!" Her eyes went wide and her hands clasped together as she begged.

Kristoff smiled, "I'll go."

Anna had done her happy dance and kissed him sweetly, "Don't be late!"

XxxxX

Kristoff had been seated in the dining hall. He sat alone and waited for both royalties to appear. He had eaten here before, it wasn't foreign to him. He looked up and sighed, he was nervous to meet the Queen. He truly was. He was beyond worried in all honesty, mostly for Anna's sake. He hated himself for not caring for Anna the way she did for him.

He stood quickly as soon as he heard the door open. He turned to see her light blonde locks and quickly, he bowed. She was the Queen, he had to bow.

A giggle soon entered his ears, it was soft and sweet. "You may stand." Her voice was calm, yet hinting a tease.

Kristoff stood and looked upon the soft blonde with a smile. She wore a deep violet dress; it had a soft lavender sash across her midsection and was cut just below her collar bones. There was also see-through lavender fabric that covered her arm and was attached to her dress. Her hair put in one high bun, but was slightly messy with a soft braid to control her bangs. Kristoff gulped, overwhelmed by the Queen's beauty.

Elsa had smiled and made her way to her seat and then mumbled, "Anna will arrive shortly, she had to find her ribbon." Smoothing out her dress, she looked up and looked upon the ice harvester. "So, Kristoff…"

"Hmm?" the male turned and sat himself down, "Yes, your highness?"

A giggle left her lips as she shook her head, "Please, call me Elsa." Her blue eyes soft with kindness and compassion, "How are you and Anna?"

"We are fine," Kristoff breathed in. "Why?"

Elsa shrugged and gazed off, "I worry for her, that's all. I trust her with you, she is always happy now." Sadness soon appeared on her face along with a guilt that splashed in her eyes.

Kristoff quickly spoke, "Your highness, I mean, Elsa, don't blame yourself too much for what happened." He pushed himself out of his seat and grabbed her hand, "You were protecting her, and she understands that."

The Ice Queen looked up at the harvester and sighed, "But…"

"No." Kristoff had cut her off, "You can't keep looking back at what you could have done, you just have to look at what you can do now."

Elsa nodded gently and gripped his hand tightly, he was warm. "Anna has chosen well, I know you are good for her." She smiled softly at the blonde.

His face grew warm and his heartbeat increased. He pulled his hand away and nodded, "I'm glad you think so." He sat himself back down and muttered, "You're powers are beautiful."

Her milky face soon grew flushed, "What?!"

"They truly are. I was so amazed when I saw the ice castle. Ask Anna." Kristoff spoke with a grin, "I love ice, and you having such an ability is just, well, nothing short of amazing." Honesty dripped from every word he spoke.

Elsa stared down at her hands with an unknown smile, "Thank you. No one has ever said that before." She felt happy, and just full of joy. It felt good to hear that her powers were good and not a curse. She cringed at distant memories which were only a mere month ago.

Her head perked up and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her younger sister rushing in apologizing. Both blondes had laughed at Anna's antics.

XxxxX

Kristoff found himself seeing more of the soft blonde than he had before. Anna had invited him more and the three would spend time together when the Queen had no other duties to attend to. Sometimes, he would take them out with him to harvest ice, which both was truly fascinated with.

Other times, Elsa had made an ice rink for them to skate in. Or she would sculpt ice into different creatures, maybe even people. She had gotten much better at it, almost so realistic it looked basically real. In her free time she would make them to release her stress.

It was their twentieth outing together as a group, and Elsa had shown them a small sculpture she had made. Anna had requested to have one made of her and she posed herself saying she was ready. The older girl had soon finished and asked her sister to examine it.

Anna was ecstatic at her sculpture; she had Elsa do one of Kristoff.

Kristoff was once again stunned and left in awe at the Ice Queen's gift. He had gripped her shoulder and whispered as he stared at the sculpture, "It's amazing…"

Elsa blushed and looked down, "Not really…Sven was a bit difficult, but I managed, but it isn't amazing…"

Anna had tackled her sister, "Of course it is!"

As the sisters fought and had a cheerful argument, Kristoff looked at the sculptures and then to the Queen of Arendelle. He felt so many aches within his chest, a painful reality as he glanced upon the ginger haired Princess of Arendelle. He clenched his fists as his eyes locked with the Ice Queen's. She smiled and then was pulled by Anna.

Kristoff hated himself. He wanted Elsa. Not Anna. He was in love with the wrong royalty. Kristoff meant well, he truly did, but his heart chose the wrong royalty.


End file.
